


You Can Be Happy

by MinawaKitten



Series: The Fool With Stars in Her Eyes [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinawaKitten/pseuds/MinawaKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He still loves you, you know.” Khrystie hums. “I can tell by the way he looks at you… I think that works out for us.” Bucky raises a brow. She smiles, playing with a long curl of her white hair. “I like Steve and we’re both on pretty good terms. You’re in love with him and he loves you. I think we can be happy together.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Be Happy

Bucky wakes up in Khrystie’s bed and quickly realizes the bed is empty beside himself. He squints his eyes at the spot he previously saw his significant other sleeping in hours ago.

He quietly notes that ever since they became an official thing he’s started to sleep easier and even started to sleeping in on occasions. His face starts to heat up and he presses his face into the pillow to hide it. 

He comes to a stop when he ears the sound of feet shuffling across the floor. It’s a special delicate pattern he’s come to learn. It could only belong to Khrystie; she’s told him when she was younger she ended up using more magic than her body could handle, in return the bottom of her feet were burned a charred coal and walking on them would bring her so much pain.

Glancing up proves his thoughts. Walking to the balcony of the room is none other than Khrystie. It’s an art to walk her simply watch sometimes. Her movements are light and graceful as she walks on the tips of her toes.

Bucky shifts on his side, watching her lean up on the tips of her toes and stare at something down below. His face grows red once again as he notices she’s wearing _his_ t-shirt. It was a little too small for her, riding up that he could see her underwear. Bucky presses his face into the pillow once more.

oh my god

“Ah yes…” Khrystie suddenly hisses lowly. Bucky lifts his head in confusion. That’s not the kind of thing he expected her to say while looking out on the balcony. She sounds like a predator that found its pray… “Nice ass Rogers… “

And he loudly chokes, startled by what slipped out of her mouth. In return, she yelps, nearly dropping a pair of binoculars that were in her hands. She takes a moment to juggle them and hug the device to her chest. 

“Y-Youre awake.” Khrystie awkwardly laughs, brushing her bangs back.

“Why are you looking at Stevie’s ass?” Bucky questions. Seconds later his face grows red once again. He immediately hides his face in the pillow as he recognizes his mistake and to avoid the dumb grin on his girlfriend’s face.

“’Stevie’?” Khrystie questions. Bucky does not reply but she doesn’t let that stop her. She bounces back into her room and throws herself onto the bed, landing in the empty spot next to him. He pulls the sheets over his head and tries to hide but his girlfriend cannot be stopped. “You  _like_ him!” Eager and grinning, she rips the sheets away from him and plants herself on top of his waist. He tries his last ditch effort to hide, to hide his dark red face behind his hands. Khrystie instead, takes his hands from his face and intertwines their fingers together.

“Don’t you?” Her voice is soft and gentle now, no longer eager and excited. Probably finally able to recognize how embarrassing this all was for Bucky. Smiling, she presses their foreheads together and places a small kiss on his neck. “I knew it… The way he looks at you, with such gentle fondness and love…You have a nickname for him. You two were lovers once upon a time, weren’t you?”

“Y… Yeah… long ago. Before the war. Before…” He trails off, unwilling to continue that line of thought. Khrystie understands, kissing his forehead. Bucky smiles a little. He takes his hands back from her own, resting them on her cheeks as he pulls her in for a kiss. She hums softly in return. When they part she leans down, resting her body against his. Bucky wraps an arm around her body, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“He still loves you, you know.” Khrystie hums. “I can tell by the way he looks at you… I think that works out for us.” Bucky raises a brow. She smiles, playing with a long curl of her white hair. “I like Steve and we’re both on pretty good terms. You’re in love with him and he loves you. I think we can be happy together.” 

Bucky’s face grows red once more. He cant understand how she can say things so easily. He can only assume it comes with running the Melody Clan.

Still… Bucky cant deny that he likes the idea of going out with Steve again… Steve was happy any chance he got to be with him, now that he thinks back on things… Of course he loves Khrystie too, she’s a real heaven sent gift to him and her love is so genuine and real…Hell, Steve would probably fall in love with Khrystie if the chance came. 

He’s pretty certain that the three of them would probably be happy together.

**Author's Note:**

> Something based off a dream I had a few nights ago


End file.
